


【翔润sj】强制伴侣

by Cheesebuger



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesebuger/pseuds/Cheesebuger
Summary: -2021yjx生日快乐！！！-去年搞了一整年的弱智搞到最后也没多弱智了（？）于是决定今年搞甜饼-没动啥脑子，就是无脑甜甜甜甜甜，希望yjx生日吃蛋糕愉快（？）-因为无脑甜饼所以文里两位先生有点ooc-顺道sbr未成年注意
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

樱井翔打开了手上的信封，看到上面的名字的时候忍不住笑了笑。

“应该会很有趣的吧。”

国家实行强制匹配政策已经有一段时间，起初只是面对所有年满30岁的alpha与omega，但无奈omega人数远不及alpha，无奈之下只得一再下调omega的年纪，时至今日，只要是刚刚分化的omega都会被强制进入匹配系统，以保证所有适龄alpha都可以匹配到一名omega。

下个月即将年满30的樱井翔今天收到的信就是通知与他匹配的omega的身份，并开始协调两个人第一次见面等事宜。

当然，可能对于樱井翔而言，与自己的omega相见倒也不是什么难事，毕竟他的omega对于他而言并不陌生。

“松本润，下课之后去我办公室一趟。”

往常被点到名字的松本总不会把他的话放在心上，而这次却难得没有顶嘴，虽然脸上还是一脸的不屑，但还是老老实实地说了一句“はい”，然后不顾身边同学疑惑的目光，乖乖地跟在樱井的身后。

“嘛……要从哪里说起比较好呢？”樱井坐在自己的办公桌后，不像是平时为人师表的模样，反倒是一副玩味的表情看着松本，“我未来的omega伴侣桑？”

樱井翔不得不承认，他打开信封的那一刹那的确有点惊讶，对方是自己的学生这件事情倒没有太大的冲击，反倒是那个松本润是omega这件事对他而言冲击力更大一些。

松本润，松本会社的小少爷，班里出了名的”刺头“，上一任班主任就是因为他的排挤而彻底离开了这所学校，樱井翔接下这个烂摊子之后没多久，便要和这位”问题学生“结为伴侣，这件事情或许会带来很多困难，不过樱井并不讨厌这样的挑战。

”强制婚姻这件事情咱们谁都逃不过去，不过我要跟你约法三章。“这不，樱井在迎来蜜月期之前，他的小猫咪就亮出小爪子来准备挠他了。

”第一，在学校里不能提我们的事情，要还和以前一样。“

”嗯，这个不算太难。“

”第二，不要管我。“

”这个有点难，“樱井实话实说，不过却也很期待看自己拒绝了松本的要求时，对方气鼓鼓的小表情，似乎别人都觉得这样的松本很不好惹，可樱井却觉得和什么呲牙打呼噜的小猫一样可爱，”我是你的老师，也是你的alpha，就这两个身份来说，我都得管着你。“

”那你也别管我，无论学习成绩，还是其他的什么……总之别管我就是了。“松本有些懊恼，他也说不清这个”管“的范围到底应该算什么，最后却像是耍赖一样留下了这样的一句话，”至少不能拿曝光我的身份来威胁我学习，或者拿我的学习……威胁……什么别的……“

”你放心，我没什么奇怪的性癖。“樱井大大方方地帮松本完善了一下他最后那个”什么别的“的具体内容。

”我不是说这个！“松本有点生气，”还有第三点……不能在身上留下痕迹……上学的时候也不可以……怀孕……“松本越说声音越小，最后怀孕二字像是从牙缝之中溜出来的音节一般，让人几乎听不到他在说什么。

”嘛，这个我尽力，“樱井看着那个小霸王现在在自己面前羞红了脸的样子实在可爱，于是也忍不住调戏一下，趴在对方耳边上小声说道：”这个还得看你的表现了。“

”在学校不准离我这么近！“松本像是被烫到了一样，连忙推开了自己身边的樱井，不过大约更多的还是想要遮掩自己害羞的心情。

小处男好可爱！樱井悄悄捂着心口在脑海里大叫着。

当然，国家实施这样的强制婚姻的政策是为了保证生育率的，虽然没有什么三年抱俩这样的硬性指标，不过到底还是需要两个人在三个月之内完成标记的，樱井并不在意时间，说是自己随时有空，让松本选个良辰吉日办到自己家，然后好顺道完成国家指标。

虽然松本平时一脸酷哥的模样，不过实际上还是很在意这样的细节的，尽管他想好好挑个大吉的好日子，但却又不好意思让樱井察觉自己的小心思，最后红着脸说下周就没问题。

“好，这是我家钥匙，你回家简单收拾一下，周五我去接你。”

“明天……不可以吗？”松本润用蚊子般的声音说道。

“也没问题，怎么了？”

“发情期……”

“这么着急投怀送抱啊。”樱井忍不住用手指蹭了蹭对方的脸颊，平时总是一副凶巴巴的样子，其实脸蛋上还有不少的嘟嘟肉，细细看去其实还是个包子脸呢。

“都说了在学校不要这样！”松本再次拍开了他的手，“周三放学等我，约法三章希望你别忘了。”

不过有一说一，松本的约法三章可以说是毫无作用，樱井翔上课的时候投来的过多的目光让他浑身不自在，尽管他用眼神狠狠地警告樱井，不过对方似乎完全无视掉了他的目光，甚至还得寸进尺地让他起来回答问题。

听到这个新来的老师叫到松本的名字的时候，周围那一圈同学忍不住轻声发出惊呼，本来今天松本看上去就是心情不太好的样子，再加上这个老师几次三番地来“关照”松本，所以众人都在期待着松本要怎么让这个不知天高地厚的新老师感到难堪。

松本压根没有起立，不耐烦地“啧”了一声，翻了个白眼之后直接扔了句“我不会”给樱井。

“松本同学，我觉得起立回答问题是最基础的礼貌呢。”樱井不急不躁地说道，似乎是不打算轻易放过松本的样子，惹得周围一群同学纷纷开始议论。

“你说king会不会揍他啊？”

“说不好，毕竟他是第一个这么挑衅J的人。”

松本的确用行动证明了自己作为king的威严，狠狠地踹了一下自己的桌子（顺道还吓到了前坐的同学），之后一脸不耐烦地站了起来正当众人等着他接下来的动作时，却又突然没了动静。

那个king，那个已经逼走两任班主任的king，竟然乖乖地站了起来，然后……然后竟然没有下文了？尽管松本满脸都写着不耐烦，却还是老老实实地站在自己的座位旁边，斜楞着眼看着樱井。

“这才像话嘛。”樱井似乎对松本的反应很是满意，笑眯眯一副心满意足的模样，不过倒也没有期待松本能说出什么正确答案来，把人晾在一边就开始继续自己的授课。

“king生气了吧？”

“绝对生气了，不知道最后要怎么整这个老师。”

“整老师是隔壁二宫干的事情，松润绝对是上去直接揍的。”

同学们又开始议论纷纷，松本听了觉得心烦，于是径直向教室外走去。

樱井倒也没有再出声阻止，直接无视掉了突然离堂的松本，继续自己的授课。

【小兔崽子，回家收拾你。】

放学之前，樱井叫松本去他办公室一趟，说是要和他解决一些问题，实际上只是给松本一个台阶，让他去办公室里等樱井下班。

可正是这样的话惹来了同学们的十二分关心，松本和这个新老师不对付是大家有目共睹的，终于在私下的时间里约着见面，大家便开始期待两个人的正面冲突。

也不知道这帮孩子瞎期待啥，今天晚上主人公二人就要上床了，再大的矛盾有啥是不能在床上多搞几次让这个好听的嗓子叫到再也说不出来任何恶狠狠的话来解决的呢？

不过别说，还真有，比如樱井一个不小心在松本的脖子上留下了一个吻痕——而且肯定还是衣服盖不住的那种。

“我这样怎么去上学？！”松本生气，他想杀了这个倒霉老师，尽管他已经是自己的合法丈夫，但是却仍旧挡不住他想杀了这人的心情。

“你要讲道理，”樱井还是那一副不紧不慢的样子，完全不像是昨天按着他坐到后半夜的那副禽兽模样，“这是对你昨天上课顶撞我的惩罚。”

“你变态！”

樱井笑了笑，尽管被人发现了自己最隐匿的肮脏想法，但是现在来说这个想法也只是伴侣之间的小情趣，自然不介意吧这样的事情开诚布公地讲出来：“对我就是这么变态，那天上课的时候我就想直接把你按在讲台上操。”

“松本小同学，你想清楚了，以后上课再顶嘴，回家我就想办法让你说不出话来。”

“我们约法三章说好的！你不能拿这些要挟我！”

“我要挟你又怎么了？”樱井完全一副有恃无恐的模样。

“……你说你没有奇怪的性癖的！”

“在遇到你之前是没有的，king，”樱井调戏着叫出了松本的外号，“见了你我才发现自己有这样的癖好的。”

松本半裸着拉着被子盖在胸前，仿佛真的是什么被欺负了的小朋友一般，明明平时总是一副凶巴巴的样子，现在这副模样——看着更涩了。

“好了，今天就不要去学校了，晚上回来我亲自给你补·课。”


	2. 一点车车

“翔……我好难受……”

平时在学校里松本姑且还会勉勉强强地叫樱井“老师”，在家里的时候总是用“喂”之类的称呼没大没小地叫着樱井，但是只有在性爱的时候，才会哼哼着很不情愿地叫樱井为“翔”。

“昨天的作业只有你一个人没有交。”樱井一副不为所动的样子，尽管房间里的信息素已经爆炸开来，但却他还是很有余裕地检查着松本的作业。

“可是……翔君……真的……不行了……”松本像是可怜的小动物一样蜷缩在椅子上，尽力掩盖住自己身下泥泞不堪的情况——尽管他一会儿迟早会让樱井扒个精光，可他现在绝对不肯让樱井看到自己的失态。

“求我也没有用，你要为昨天的不用功付出一点代价。”

松本觉得自己大约就是水做的，不然为什么从自己的身上这么多的地方都能流出水来，他用拿着笔的手胡乱蹭着自己眼角的泪水，纸上的每一个字他都认识，可是组合起来却是他完全不认识的东西（当然也有可能是因为他的大脑在想着别的东西），另外一只手也没闲着，一会儿隔着裤子揉着自己的前端，一会儿探到身后，用手扣挖着自己的软穴，弄得满手湿润不说，还挑逗起自己更多的情欲来。

“真的不会……翔……我真的不会……”好听的小奶音现在夹杂上哭腔，明明平时在班里是说一不二的老大，可现在却像是一个哭着讨糖吃的孩子一般，这样的反差让樱井觉得实在是可爱。

不过这也都只是局限在樱井心中的想法，无论是作为管教学生的老师，还是一个有点特殊癖好的alpha，樱井绝对不会把自己的柔软在这个时候展现给松本，他皱着眉头看着松本的作业本，然后笑着问道：“king，要是弄到这里的话，你要怎么跟你的小弟解释啊？”

松本连忙查看自己的作业本，上面早就有许多不知来源的液体洇开，已经有些失去理智的人连忙用手去蹭，可是两只手却都早已沾满了液体，把作业本上的情况越弄越糟。

“还是说你在故意给不交作业找借口？”樱井仿佛真的是嫌弃一般，拎起来作业本的一角，“就算你真的交了这样的作业给我，松本同学，我只能给你一个不合格的。”

“呜……不要……”松本晃着手，想要从樱井的手里抢回自己的本子，但无奈现在他的体力着实支撑不住自己，只随便晃悠了几下，便直接跌进了樱井的怀里。

“还是说松本同学？你这样是想贿赂老师吗？”樱井抱着自己怀里的小豹子，明明牙都还没长全，天天就知道亮着爪子挠来挠去，只有在发情期的时候才会这样难得地把最可爱的一面展现给自己，樱井不得不感慨，自己真的是捡到宝了。

“嗯……嗯……”松本哼哼着，也不知是同意还是不同意，不过闻到了过于浓烈的自己的alpha的气味，小omega立马条件反射般抱住了对方，然后一个劲的开始往对方的怀里钻。

樱井就当是松本同意了——反正最早也是他哭着求着樱井操他的，樱井哪怕是有一点怪癖也不忍心再捉弄对方了，嘴上还说着“真是个坏孩子呢。”，但是手却把那本天杀的作业本扔到了一边，轻轻地抚摸着对方的脊背当作安抚。

发了情的小豹子嘴唇很红，不知是不是情欲的作用，不过却是一个劲地向樱井索吻，尽管樱井在情爱中调教过几次，大约也是因为发情期的缘故，樱井讲的要点松本根本没有记住，还是像第一次两个人做爱的那样胡乱地啃咬着樱井的嘴唇——不过这一点到的确和小豹子没有什么区别。

樱井把人按在柔软的床铺上，一边提醒自己有机会一定要再小家伙清醒的时候好好教一教对方，一边抢回这个吻的主导权，富有韵律地和对方交换着呼吸，用唇齿之间的交缠来抚慰松本燃烧依旧的情欲。

他舔过唇下的那一颗痣，轻轻啃咬对方的喉结，然后把那身轻便的家居服瞬间扒个干净。年轻人的乳头还是粉红的颜色，尤其在旁边的那一颗小痣的衬托之下，似乎是更加诱人了一些。樱井心中嫉妒，这人身上的每一处都是这样的完美，就连黑色素的沉积也都是这样恰到好处，让这具白嫩的身体变得更加诱人起来。

既然是诱惑，樱井就甘愿去品尝，他轻轻吻过松本敏感的乳头，之后便开始吮吸起来，没有生育过的人自然是分泌不出任何乳汁的，不过这样的动作却还是让松本羞红了脸，推着他的头让他快点疼疼自己的下面。

难得的是，樱井并没有拒绝，或者在说什么奇奇怪怪的惩罚，松本对此毫无戒备，柔软的细腰不住地扭动着，一边嘴里还在说着毫无意义的词句。

“翔君……难受……直接插进来……唔……”说着污言秽语的人没有意料到，樱井竟然真的去疼疼他的下体，不过却是用嘴含住了自己的分身，突然被温暖口腔突然包裹住的感觉很奇妙，松本下意识地想要从对方嘴里抽出来自己的阴茎，可直觉却告诉他不要这么做，正觉得两难的时候，樱井开始吞吐起来，模拟性交的过程，带给松本更舒服的体验。

“唔……”这下松本舒服得只会哼哼了，两只手像是婴孩一般摆在头的两侧，毫不设防的模样像极了翻肚皮的猫咪一般，尽管樱井的服务让他几乎要高潮，可是后面的空虚却还像是无底洞一样吞噬着他，他在床上晃动着腰肢，寄希望于布料之间的摩擦能缓解自己得不到满足的欲望。

“老实点。”樱井拍了拍他的臀肉，又吞吐了几次之后把对方的性器吐了出来，看着颤巍巍吐着蜜露的性器只觉得可爱，没再忍心捉弄对方，拎起来他的纤细脚腕，把他的双腿大分成m字状，尽管松本平时打架很是凶狠，可在床上却娇气得很，樱井也不舍得让他太辛苦，于是每次也不在姿势上为难对方。

樱井怕伤到对方，尽管松本已经发情，但是扩张的步骤却不敢懈怠，不过探进去一根手指的时候，柔软的媚肉迅速地绞住他的手，甚至在他抽出手指的时候似乎还在挽留对方，自然是已经做好了万全的准备，等着更粗壮的东西侵犯进来。

“真骚。”樱井笑着骂了一句，随后便用自己完全勃起的阴茎插了进去。

“啊……啊……”不正直的人在这个时候却是毫不吝惜自己的浪叫，随着樱井的动作叫出好听的声音，在情事上没有什么经验的人不知道要如何迎合樱井，于是只能躺在床上这样承受着樱井一次次的撞击。

松本的敏感点着实算不上深，樱井每一次不仅头部可以撞击到这柔软的一点，甚至粗壮的茎身在深入的时候碾压到这里，把松本的快感延长得更久一些。

可猫咪总是贪吃的，哪怕樱井是这样的照顾，早已经食髓知味的人却还渴求着更多：“不够……翔君……再多一些……翔君……”

樱井明白松本的意思，第一次做爱的时候为了完成标记的要求，樱井便操进了对方的生殖腔里去，可之后松本似乎是喜欢上了填满生殖腔的那种满足感，每一次都会夹着樱井的腰，让他射到那柔软的腔体之中。樱井自然也是喜欢这样的感觉，只不过最早约法三章说什么毕业之前不能搞大松本的肚子这样的事情，哪怕男性omega的生育率较低，不过大约也只是时间上的问题了。

眼下，松本既然邀请，樱井就没有拒绝的道理，他吻着松本的腺体帮助他放松，进入男性omega的生殖腔还是需要两个人彼此的一点配合，松本这个小家伙只是一味地知道享受，于是配合便成了樱井一个人的独角戏。不过好在国家的匹配系统足够可靠，他们两人的契合度极高，只需要一点小小的技巧让这只小猫咪放松下来，操进生殖腔对于樱井而言并不是什么难事。

“好胀……好舒服……”松本只知道挥着手说胡话，不过好在这样的胡话也能说劲樱井的心坎里，翔是对于他最好的称赞一般，于是便更加努力地操干着对方。

不出一会儿，樱井的阴茎低端涨大，等待他们的是成结还有极长的射精时间，大股精液就这样灌入松本的身体，他像是一只贪吃的猫咪一般，胡乱亲吻着樱井，说着什么喜欢，好棒之类的胡话。

“小东西，什么时候能在其他地方给我说说好听话呀。”

【樱井老师这个不难，你去别的地方操他就好了呀】⬅️喂


End file.
